


Omakes

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Series: The End of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of Magic short stories that may never make it into the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

GOBLINS 

SG1 stepped through the Stargate onto the newest planet, designated P7X-436. The MALP had picked up no signs of life, but they would proceed with caution. Sam exhaled excitedly. “Look!”

Daniel looked up. “A three star solar system?” He said in excitement. “That’s rare. I wonder how the culture evolved around it!”

Jack sighed in annoyance. “Geek later, explore now!” As they ventured further into the new planet, they noticed tall mounds with rounded tops. It was an unusual formation for rocks to take shape, especially when on an extremely forested planet. About ten miles from the Stargate, they came across a deep valley. Within it lay a city. High in the sky, the three suns were seemingly next together, and the heat was rising. They jumped as knives were pressed to their backs. 

“Walk.” A gravelly voice grunted. With no other choice, they did so. They were led to one of the nearest mounds. Suddenly, the wall opened up, and they were shoved through, before the mound closed again. Inside, they found themselves alone and in a cell. 

“Well shoot!” Jack said angrily. 

“I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t they simply speak to us?” Sam asked.

“They probably thought we were Goa’uld.” Daniel said dryly. 

“Indeed. DanielJackson is most likely correct. They seem to have hidden themselves from the surface of the planet. It would seem likely that they do so to hide from an enemy such as the Goa’uld.” Teal’c agreed. 

About an hour later, one of the walls opened, not the one they entered through. A man stood there. Short purple hair reveals a strong, lived-in face. Bright silver eyes, set well within their sockets, a mustache and goatee gracefully compliment his face. “Well met. I am Ragan Rube. I am the ambassador of the Alteran people. Our friends and allies, the Rygzxoll, have asked me to liaise with you. You will be separated and questioned to determine your purpose of Rygz. If we are satisfied about your intentions, you may return to your planet with information regarding the Rygz. If you are determined to be thieves or spies, you will be brought before a council of the Nox, the Alteran, the Kneba, and the Rygzxoll to determine your punishment. Now please separate and stand one in each corner.”

Daniel spoke up. He had the best chance of getting information. “Excuse me, Ambassador. I am aware that you are Alteran, and that this planet belongs to the Rygzxoll, and the Nox are known to be impartial, but who are the Kneba?”

“The Kneba also live in this planetary system. Should you or your people have any intentions towards Azrea, this solar system, then they too will be affected. As such, they are also included on the panel that deals with intergalactic visitors. The Kneba and the Rygzxoll both share distinctly non-Alteran features, and as such, I will liaise until such a time as we have determined what is to be done with you. Many people in this galaxy are uant.”

“I’m sorry. Would you define that last word?” Daniel asked. 

“Of course.  It’s the Rygzxoll word that means they fear or dislike those with non-common features.”

Daniel nodded. “We have a similar term. It’s xenophobic. It’s fear or hatred of someone or something foreign.”

“Yes. Now, will you obey my instructions, or shall I need to call for guards?”

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Daniel moved into one of the corners. Teal’c and Sam tried to grab him. Part of the wall stretched out and formed bars around Daniel, soon trapping him in a cage. A silver light left Ragan’s hand, and six men entered the cell, grabbing and pinning his friends into corners. The cages formed around them as well, and Ragan looked at Daniel. 

“This one first. Take him to the Stragorq.”

“Excuse me, but what is the Stragorq?”

This time, Daniel was ignored. The cage receded, and he was cuffed with something similar to a medieval device. It was a bar, with two cuffs in the middle, covered by a flat piece of iron almost six inched wide. As he held out his arms, the board was placed over his hands. The cuffs automatically tightened, and something shot out of the board, encasing each of his fingers. He would have no use of his hands. A guard took hold of each end of the bar, as another bent down and fastened something around his ankles. This was not medieval at all. The two ankles were bound by a fine chain. He stretched out his leg, and watched the chain stretch. He assumed it would only allow his legs to go so far, so as to prevent any running. 

As he was led away, Daniel could hear his team fighting the guards restraining them and leading them down the opposite way. Soon enough, he was led to a new section. Rather than the stone and ancient techniques he’d seen, This place has shining metal and glass walls. His guards pushed him into a small room with transparent walls. Inside was a chair, with latches on the arms. It was clear what he was supposed to do. 

The only way Daniel could help his team was to prove he was not a threat. He walked to the chair, and sat down. Then he pulled his arms up, and fitted the ends of his handcuff bars into the latches. As they closed, the room’s walls darkened. 

In a few moments, One wall became semitransparent. Only a few faces could be seen through the wall. It was dark from the middle down. Ragan’s voice was heard. “Serepinarus.” 

A small glowing globe appeared in front of Daniel, and Ragan turned interrogator.

“State your name.”

“Daniel Jackson.”

“What is your home planet?”

“Earth. It is the third planet in the Sol system. It is also known as the Tau’ri home world.”

The globe stayed a light gold. 

“What is your occupation?”

“I am an archeologist, anthropologist, and linguist for Stargate Command. I am part of a first contact team that goes through the Stargate in order to meet new races, discover new technologies, and fight against galactic evils.”

“What is your purpose here?”

“Exploration,” Daniel half told the truth. The globe turned silver.

“Explain.”

“I and my team were to investigate the planet for Goa’uld presence, and find and bring back any alien technologies. I was also to determine if any significant culture lived on this planet.”

The orb turned gold again. 

“Do you feel your planet is a threat to the people of this solar system?”

“Not unless the people of this solar system attack us or in some way aide our enemies. We will do whatever we need to survive.”

“Do you hold any distaste for races that do not share your looks?”

“No. In fact, I often find these cultures to be the most interesting, as they seem to have developed separately from the rest of the universe.”

The orb stayed gold, and then disappeared. The wall darkened again.

Ragan entered the room, and with a wave of his hand, freed Daniel. “You are free to meet with the people of Rygzxoll, and learn about their culture. Should you wish, you may also visit with the Ambassador Barlok and attempt to negotiate a treaty with him for the Rygz bank, which is how all the trading partners in this quadrant of the galaxy do so. Your team will be interrogated next. In the interest of goodwill, we will also introduce Ambassador Aravae Keasalor, of the Kneba. They live on the planet next to us, Yllaric. It shares an orbit with us, merely at opposite times of the year.”

Daniel nodded. When they got home, Hammond was going to be thrilled. Hell, maybe he’d let Daniel come and study these people for a while!


	2. Chapter 2

MEETING THE KNEBANS

Hadrian approached the Dragonkin with hesitation. They were the accepted leaders of all the magical races, with the exception of the elves and the goblins, and any attempt to relocate all magic-kind to another planet would be foolishness without their support. However, the dragon kin were intimidating. The Elder was seven feet tall, with thin horns curving from his head. His skin was olive, but faintly patterned, as if with scales. His hair was silver, and his eyes gold. Large wings jutted behind him, covered in hide, shaded a deep black. 

"Speak!" The Elder barked. 

"Elder, my name is Hadrian Orion Peverell, but it was not always so. I was born one hundred years in the future, where muggles wiped out all of magic. Gaia was dying, and she sent me back to save magic. Scientists in the muggle world discovered the Astria Porta, something left here by my ancestors, the Alterans. The muggles called it a Stargate, and traveled to many different planets, learning new and exotic things. Eventually, they became aware of an energy called Zero Point Energy. It is what we all call magic. In 2032, the Stargate was revealed to the public, and the new sciences with it. 

An enterprising scientist, Melissa Adwell, created the technology to scan for Zero Point Energy, ZPE, because of how useful it was for energy. She discovered our world. The Muggles panicked, and captured about five hundred of us, caging our magic with electronic devices, and ran experiments on us. During this time, I learned they had also captured other magical races. 

Another scientist, a historian, archaeologist, anthropologist, and linguist discovered that we, the wizards and witches, were the remnants of an alien race known as the Alterans, and that the rest of the races either came with the Alterans from other planets, or were the results of cross breeding or genetic experiments by them. It was a slaughter. By 2-40, the last magical beings shared a facility with me. There was one Dragonkin, three goblins, a vampire, and a few elves, fae, and veela. They were kept across from me and twenty of the last witches and wizards. The rest were destroyed by the Muggles. 

In desperation, we created a makeshift ritual, and begged Gaia to send me back a hundred years to change things. Now, here I am. I have reclaimed lost technology from other planets, and claimed a solar system. For their help, the Goblins have already been given claim to a neighboring planet in the same solar system. They've named it Rygz, and plan on renaming themselves the Rygzxoll. 

I have already claimed a planet now known as Altera, for my people, and Asura for all the magical creatures and plants, to create a natural habitat untouched by man. To the elves, I will offer a planet once known as Xikrith, for them to name and inhabit, as their number is many and the planet is small. For your people, I offer a large planet, Klioft. You may rename it and inhabit it as your own, setting up a new government, and perhaps even unifying as one people. In return, I only ask your help in obtaining all the magical artifacts, animals, and plants that you can. When I leave this world, I will leave none behind. Their fate would be too cruel."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Why should I trust you?"

Should you wish, I will take you to the planet I have designated, or to the Goblins, who are currently evacuating all but those who will run the bank until our departure. I will show you a space ship, or offer my vow on my magic. You may ask Gaia yourself, as I know that the Dragonkin are able to commune with her, and she has shared her mind with me. I only ask for your consideration. The word is in danger. I know the outcome of failure, and I cannot stand for it to happen again."

The elder nodded thoughtfully. "Return in three days, and meet with the council of races. There shall we offer you our decision."

~~~~~~~~

When Hadrian returned, it was not only the Elder Dragonkin present, but a council containing an elder of each of the magical races: Centaur, Leprechaun, Merperson, Fae, Veela, Vampire, and many more. The Elder spoke. 

"Hadrian Peverell, once Harry Potter. Your story has been shared, and the goblins have confirmed it to be true. Your request was simple, and you ask little for the great boon you offer with the freedom of our people. The werewolves will meet with you separately. They wish to seek a cure and sanctuary among your people. As for the rest of us, we have come with a vote, and a token of our thanks. Unanimously, we have voted to follow you. We gratefully accept your offer of a new home planet, and the goblins have offered to help us settle on Klioft. We will name it Solana, and form a new race of people. From this day forward, there will not be many races, but one. You may call us the Kneba, meaning One. In return, each of us has gathered samples from every magical plant and creature from our homes. We will help you form Asura as a place of magic untouched by the sentient races. It will be a sanctuary for magic to remain, and a valuable resource for the people. On this planet, we ask one thing, We ask that there be a building erected, in which the Stargate is placed, and around it a center of learning, where all may go to study the many creatures in a natural habitat."

Hadrian rocked back, stunned. "Wow! Thank you for your trust. I hope that the Knebans of Solana will enjoy their new world. Your idea is a good one for Asura. I would ask that along with a center for study, there be erected a library, where a copy of all texts written by the Knebans, Alterans, and Rygzxoll may be placed, along with any texts from the elves, in order to facilitate learning in the Azrea solar system. I suggest that another library be built on Flimdaids, Asura's moon, to be known as Calarel, where a school should be built. It should be here that all children from our races be taught, to discourage prejudice and to facilitate an exchange of culture and knowledge."

"An apt suggestion." The Elder acknowledged. "Once we have settled and formed our new government, we would be more than happy to discuss such a center of learning that would take up an entire moon. A school on each home planet, for younglings, and a school for all adolescents on Calarel. Then a school of higher learning also on Calarel, for jobs that are not started at apprenticeships, such as governments. I see great things in our future."


	3. Jack goes to school!

Jack O’Neill stepped out of the Stargate, the rest of SG-1 behind him. They looked around, awed. It was night time, and the streets were deserted, but the planet was obviously occupied. In fact, the Stargate appeared to open into the middle of a large city, and directly across from it was a large building. Behind him, Daniel gasped. “That building says ‘Calarel Main Library’ in Ancient!”

Sam grew excited. “Do you think there are Ancients here?”

Jack groaned at her excitement. “Oh for cryin’ out loud, relax and stop jumping to conclusions.”

They moved away from the gate, Teal’c as silent as ever, and walked towards the library. As they approached the doors, they slid open, and stepped inside, only for some sort of alarm to go off. Walls appeared from nowhere and boxed them in. 

“What the hell!” Jack shouted in surprise. Then the intercom came on, and Jack was a bit shocked to realize he could understand it. 

“Good people on Calarel. Do not be alarmed. Tyme had identified strangers on the planet. The alarms have gone off due to the identification of a Jaffa and weapons. Please leave the Main Library and proceed back to your dormitories. Any aquatics, please proceed to Atlantis Lounge and wait until you are able to return to the water. Security to the Library.”

There was the sound of movement, but it took over an hour, according to Jack’s watch before anything changed. Then the walls shifted, and one lowered. In front of the gap were a large group of armed men. The apparent leader spoke up. “Place your weapons on the ground and come out with your hands up.”

Unwilling to be shot, Jack complied, and Daniel quieted after attempts to speak were shut down. They were instructed to lay on the floor, then were shackled very thoroughly. Their hands were brought behind their back and shackled, and then some sort of socket fitted over each hand, preventing any sort of hand movement or lock picking. Their legs were hobbled and attached to their arms. They would be unable to run. They were also gagged. Jack tried to keep his mouth shut, but they merely pinched his nose until he took a breath. Teal’c was fitted with a metal corset like thing. It appeared to be in order to prevent his prim’ta from escaping. 

They were led away from the library, and towards a small train, where they boarded and were taken to the coastline. From there, they were loaded into small ships and flown over the water to a floating city. From there, they were escorted into interrogation rooms, where they were shackled to a table and the rest of their binds removed.

Jack O’Neill stared at the short, greenish being that entered. Unlike the Asgard, it was clothed, and wearing a long dress? Robe? He was a bit surprised though, seeing as the ones who had led him in here had looked human. 

“Name?” The alien grunted as it sat down with some sort of technological pad in front of him. 

“I'm Jack O’Neill, two l’s.” Jack said cockily. “I’m wondering, can I see my team. Not to mention, what are you?”

The being frowned at him.“I am Rangrott, Head of Security for this planet. You and your team are being held until further notice. You are being charged with trespassing, illegal possession of restricted firearms, and illegal presence of firearms on educational premises. In accordance with our laws, you will be given an advocate, who will defend you to the tribunal and inform you of the legal process. Your two human friends are being charged with similar crimes, while the Jaffa is also being charged with several crimes relating to the Prim’ta.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. “Whoa, whoa, slow down. My name is Colonel Jack O’Neill of the United States Air Force. I and my team are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth and had no intention of breaking any laws. We carry weapons because we do not know if a planet is hostile or held by the Goa’uld. We would like to open peaceful negotiations with your government.”

The being merely frowned. “If you are innocent, the Tribunal will dismiss the charges and open negotiations. That is not my job. My job is to keep this planet safe from those who break the laws.”

Just then, Jack’s earpiece went off. “Colonel O’Neill, are you there? Why have you not checked in?” General Hammond’s voice boomed. 

Jack jerked, and Rangrott took the earpiece and stuck it in his own ear. “Hello, my name is Rangrott. I am Head of Security for Calarel. Your men are being held on several charges due to weapon possession and trespassing. Please hold on sending any more men through. You may call back in two hours when Chancellor Dippet will be available to speak with you.”

The being was silent, then responded once more. “Of course, General, you may speak with your men. I will interface this frequency with our systems, and arrange for each of them to speak with you before advocates arrive from Hatroria.” 

The alien did something with his pad, and Jack was able to reassure the General he wasn’t hurt, and his team chimed in from other rooms on the same frequency. When the call was ended, a knock came from the door. “Lord Rangrott? The advocates are here.”

Jack looked up to see to see a blue-haired being with pointed ears and green eyes enter the room. “Hello. My name is Reyluar. I am your advocate, and my job is to advise you of your rights on this planet and walk you through the advocacy and Tribunal processes. You have the right to advocacy. As a foreign alien, you have the right to speak to your government, and you have the right to a fair an impartial hearing in front of the Tribunal. As an alien, you do not have the right to refuse truth serum, and due to your charges, you do not have the right to bail or parole until the hearing. Any questions?”

Jack nodded. “What about my team?” 

Reyluar frowned. “The Tribunal does not see joint cases. You will all be charged and tried separately.”

Jack frowned. "When will we be tried?"

"If you cooperate, I will put together your defense and get you transferred to Hatroria right away. The docket's pretty clear for this week, so you and your team will likely be seen as soon as possible to prevent any misunderstandings with your government."

"And I'm not guilty, but what happens if I'm found to be guilty?"

"As a foreign alien, we will either hold you in prison or negotiate with your government, depending on which crimes you're guilty of. The weapons charges are much more serious than the trespassing."

A few hours later, after Jack had managed to explain all the circumstances Reyluar needed to know, he was chained up and brought back to the Stargate, his advocate with him. Before he knew it, he was on a ship. A man, human looking, acknowledged the advocate. "Reyluar. This is your charge?"

"Yes, Warden." The blue-haired man said serenely. 

They were beamed down and Jack found himself in a train station. There were only a few others, all of which appeared to be a prisoner and a guard, noted by the uniform, or an advocate. He was led onto the train and loaded into a cell. His advocate sat in the seat beside his cell. 

Jack spoke up. "I'm a bit confused. Are all your planets single purpose? Are you all the same race?"

Reyluar laughed. "No, most of the planets in this system belong to the Alterans, or are unoccupied, but several other races occupy this solar system. As we were all aware of each other, and are all space-faring, we acknowledged the Alterans as the dominant race and refined our educational and criminal systems to be compatible. Each race has a seat in the Chancellor's council, and all races have an equal chance at the other seats, such as Chancellor for Education, or the Warden, while the Supreme Chancellor is an inherited position held by the main line of Alterans. He has veto power, and other powers in extraordinary times. The Supreme Chancellor also belongs to the Panel of Great Races, in which the leaders of the Furlings, who are part of this community, the Nox, and the Asgard all make decisions on treaties and wars and such."

Jack was so fascinated he didn't notice when the rest of his team was loaded with several other prisoners and the train moved. He only noticed once they stopped, and he was being transferred. "I have several things to do, but they'll bring you into court shortly." Reyluar informed him. 

The guards took Jack to a holding cell, and it was only about an hour before he was brought in front of a court. While it was obvious the jury was there via hologram, the judge, and lawyers, or advocates, were there in the flesh. 

It went quickly. The judge seemed human but had sharp canines and a pale complexion, and the prosecutor looked like something out of Lord of the Rings, with pointy ears and pale skin and long shiny hair. They read the charges and Jack was fed some weird drink. He didn't remember much after that before he was fed something else. 

"You are found to be not guilty of all charges and are free to interact with our society. Your weapons will be returned when you are ready to return to your planet. We will send you to meet with the Chancellor of Interplanetary Relations, and you will be coached through the steps to open up a line of communication with our governments."

Jack was led outside to wait before he met up with Sam and Daniel, who'd had trials at the same time as him. They started when Teal'c was led away still bound. Reyluar met them outside. "Your friend is required to submit to prim'ta removal and immune system integration before the rest of his charges are dropped,  but he'll be fine."


End file.
